


venandi suo

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Fallen Angels, Flying, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Strangulation, Torture, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: As a fallen angel, Reira must never stop hiding from the angels who were not quite fond of the fallens.  Theirhunting seasonhad begun.Could she escape them? Would Theo and Vincent came to her rescue?
Relationships: Theo/Reira/Vincent
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	venandi suo

**Author's Note:**

> not exactly full-blown torture, but those other angels are being torture-ish so might as well tag it~  
> the angel's lore is my own idea :D  
> xoxo

The only sound Reira could hear was the deafening sound of her heartbeat as blood rushed into her ears while she flew through the veils of white clouds.

Up in the starry sky.

But, the black wings of a fallen was always a stark contrast to the whiteness of the clouds — it attracted attention immediately. More and more angels were flying behind her. Along with the one who had been chasing her.

“We found a fallen!” An angel shouted to the one who flew closest to her.

Another angel with a harsher voice added, “I’ve been hunting her, she’s mine.”

Cynical laughter erupted from behind her, Reira tried to fly faster knowing her life might depended on it. Nighttime was the angels’ hunting season to hunt the dark creatures and for some of them, fallen angels were amongst those creatures they hunted.

Her black wings flapped as she followed the wind’s direction to make her flying speed faster. The clouds provided some distraction but they were still behind her, too close, she had to search a way to escape.

One of the angels behind her maneuvered to the side, predicting where she headed and cut off her way when her flying path curved slightly. Reira halted for a heartbeat to avoid the collision, but the rest of the angels closed in and began to surround her.

Without any chance to fly forward she whirled around, taking her opportunity to escape to the other direction. But her wing caught on something, or rather, being tugged forcefully. Some of her black feathers ripped off. Reira gasped as she was yanked backward, more hands gripped her wings. _Hard_.

“You must question why we’re hunting the fallens.”

Yes, she did, but this was the worst time to talk, she needed to escape them.

“Because you are a mistake. If Father would simply eliminate the fallens — your kind and even Lucifer won’t be able to wreak havoc.” The angel continued, floating in the sky with the other angels, holding her wings captive in their holds and control.

Reira was hanging on the air by her wings, unable to flap them to fly away and she let out a scream as those angelic hands tightened their grips, purposefully crushing the delicate joints of her wings. The other one plucked a handful of black feathers and laughed triumphantly. 

The one who first chased Reira flew in front of her and wrapped his hand around her neck, strangling her, “A mistake, indeed, you shouldn’t be allowed to fly.”

Her wings protested against their crushing grips and she tried to peel the angel’s hand off her neck, fingernails dug into the angel’s skin. But a fallen could not overpower an angel, let alone several of them. “Forgiveness.” Reira muttered desperately between her gasps in her useless attempt to pull herself away from them, taking a shaky breath before she resumed her words. “Forgiveness is why the fallens are still alive... and angels _forgive_.”

Her statement simply responded with more cynical sneers. 

A different voice, an angel who had been cruel than the most, “We might be forgiving, but you are forever a mistake.” The angel aggressively stretched one of her wings in full force, while another one stretched the other wing.

_CRACK._

A terrible sound, then her wings went limp.

Reira’s blood curdling scream echoed through the night sky.

More laughter of amusement, the grip around her neck loosened. “Here is our forgiveness, we’re releasing you _o fallen one_.”

_No, no, no, no! If they release me now…!_

They let go of her at once, and she fell — plummeting down to earth. A sight of the treetops of the dark forest was ready to welcome her fall. Her wings were barely able to flap with most of its feathers plucked out. Reira could only close her eyes; she won’t die from this fall but it would be severely painful and injure her wings even more.

Tattered and broken wings won’t save her. 

The force of the wind brushed against her face as she braced herself for the fall. But it didn’t happen, she gasped as her body came into an impact with something solid. Not a tree, not the ground. It was too fast for her to see, her sight went dark when she was enveloped with something that was both hard and soft at once. 

A pair of strong arms, and white wings.

Shortly after, Reira felt a greater impact with the ground, though she only suffered a small part of it because this someone was holding her securely — the fall sent them both crashing and rolling on the ground, kept rolling until they came to a complete halt in a small clearing.

The darkness lessened, the green trees came into her view as the white wings around her stretched wide and whoever saved her was groaning. Reira abruptly opened her eyes, peering up to the sight of a familiar face as she shifted to his side. “..Theo?”

Another familiar angel landed on their side, kneeling down. “Theo caught you at the right timing.” Such an angelic smile from the kindest angel, a smile that was also filled with full relief.

_Vincent!_

In her disbelief towards her saviors, Reira blinked a few times while turning her gaze to both of them. Theo and Vincent, the ones who were closest to her ever since _the creation_. The angels who she had thousands of missions together with. Before she fell.

“What? You thought we won’t save you?” Theo smirked down to her as he sat up, his wings flapping harshly to shake off all the dirts and returned to their pure white colors

Vincent’s wings, as white as Theo’s, folded neatly behind his back — smiling sorrowfully as he looked to her and offered a hand. “I should apologize, Reira, we were too late to save you from them. A lot of angels were focused on hunting fallens, it took time to find you.” 

“We heard your scream.” Theo added, the smirk on his face had gone, now his mouth formed a scowl.

“Thank you.” Her voice wavered slightly, Reira took Vincent’s hand to rise on her feet and tried to not show any weakness despite the pain that was spreading from the wings. Unlike theirs, her wings were no longer white after her _fall_.

Both Theo and Vincent stared at her frail wings, narrowing their eyes as they noticed how bad the condition she was in.

Gently squeezing her trembling hand, Vincent glanced sideways with a small frown in his soft, angelic features, “Theo, we have to find a safe place, the open space won’t be safe for her.” He knew there were more angels still hunting around, both in the sky and the earth.

Theo was silent for a long moment as he calculated their escape route. “There’s an empty cabin nearby, I saw it just moments ago but we might have to fly low, above the trees.”

“That will suffice.”

Gaze fixated on her ruined wings, Theo stepped towards Reira with a pure rage flickered in his eyes, “You can’t fly with those wings.”

“Allow me.” Vincent put a hand atop of Theo’s shoulder, deliberately avoiding his wings that suffered quite a fall earlier. A concerned smile plastered across his face. “Don’t burden yourself any more than this. Can I trust you to protect us and keep us hidden from the sight?”

A determined nod from Theo, then Vincent gave Reira a smile until she nodded as well, accepting his offer to carry her.

The angels both flew right above the trees, low and cautious to not attract the attention of other angels. Reira’s smaller figure was safely hidden in Vincent's arms, comforted with the smile he’d given her. Meanwhile, Theo was slightly flying above them, his magnificent wings spread wide in order to cover the other two from any other angel’s sight.

Reira might be saved tonight, her black wings might heal, but...

The hunting season would never come to an end.


End file.
